Arigoth
Arigoth Life Before Slayer Arigoth was a simple man in the kingdom of Karak Azul, constantly fighting against the nearby marauding orc and goblin tribes that seeked to ransack Karak Azul. From the beginning of his life, Arigoth lived in deep poverty, barely affording life's necessities and often having to "borrow" from his fellow dwarfs. He continued this lifestyle until he reached of age and immediately joined the garrison as a permanent member, as all citizens were required to at least be part of the militia. Life as a soldier was a brick to the face for Arigoth. All of a sudden he had responsibilities that concerned more people than just him, and being a loner for all his life this was a complete turnaround. Arigoth took a long time to change to this lifestyle, but before fully adapting and becoming a new dwarf in his mind, a job popped up that couldn't be turned down. Arigoth's family was still in poverty and needed his help to acquire a sizable amount of gold being transferred via caravan from one of the nearby Nehekharan ruins to city of Araby. Joining his brothers in waylaying the caravan, he found out too late that he had been lied to and that the caravan was actually controlled by High Elves, long standing enemies of all dwarves. Feeling both rage at seeing the High Elves and at his family for lying, Arigoth flew into a frenzy and slaughtered all in his bloodlust. Nothing could stop him as he killed both elf and dwarf for the rage he felt. After the battle, Arigoth realized what he had done and wept by the remains of his family. Arigoth left the battle scene and marched north towards Karak Kadrin, where he would be adopted into Slayer's Keep and became one of the renown Dwarven Slayers. Slayerhood Traveling back to the lands of Nehekhara and fighting both greenskins and undead, Arigoth could not find a purpose as he still felt blame for his atrocities. Traveling to the city of Copher in Araby, Arigoth would find a man known as Lintello, an outcast pirate from Saratosa who drank and sang and drank and sang. Seeing himself in Lintello, the two banded together to find purpose. Together the two of them would travel to places such as Bel-Aliad and fight the Nehekharan Undead for the buried treasures, fight the greenskins at Karak Eight Peaks, and eventually end up at the Battle of Nuln where the two would fight Tamurkhan's Horde. Death and Redemption Traveling to the village of Heidelburg to seek out rest in his journey to find glorious death, Arigoth would find the village burned to the ground. Arigoth and Lintello would journey into the village and encounter Lorthiel, Peter Tsarovich, and Rolf Hightower before engaging in battle with a Beastmen Horde. During the battle, the group was trying to flee from the Beastmen so that they could live another day. Seeing his chance, Arigoth would charge forth into the Beastmen ranks to give the people he just met enough time to escape. Before being swarmed by the Beastmen, he saw Lintello charge in and join him in what would be a death worthy of a slayer.